Headcanon Haikyuu!
by schezar
Summary: Como lo dice el título, son pequeños #Headcanon que tengo de Haikyuu! y como su portada lo da a entender, en su mayoría son Oikage, aunque también habrá de otras parejas. NOTA: Igual se podrían tomar como drabbles yaoi!
1. Headcanon Oikage

Oikawa se encontraba realmente frustrado consigo mismo, no era posible que un simple mocoso fuera el causante de todos sus problemas y dolores de cabeza. El día que lo vio entrando al gimnasio, con su rostro angelical y sus shorts cortos, no pudo imaginar los estragos que causaría en él... de haberlo sabido se habría mantenido alejado.

Ese mocoso persistente era un genio, lo odiaba porque era todo lo que él no podría ser. Sus jugadas eran precisas, condición física excepcional. Un genio del voleibol había aparecido para opacarlo.

Odiaba que le hablara, que lo mirara, que estuviera revoloteando alrededor de él pidiéndole que le enseñara como hacer un maldito servicio con salto. Por más cortante que fuera con ese mocoso no se lo podía quitar de encima, parecía que no captaba el mensaje. Debido a eso, Oikawa decidió darle una buena lección.

Finalmente aceptó enseñarle a sacar con salto con la condición de que le practicara un oral. Kageyama en ese entonces no sabía qué era eso, pero aceptó felizmente. Cuando llegó el momento le pareció algo extraño, sin embargo terminó haciéndolo.

Al día siguiente Kageyama siguió revoloteando alrededor de Oikawa, como si nada hubiera pasado. Al parecer su plan había tenido el efecto contrario.

Con el paso del tiempo subieron de tono las cosas entre ellos, comenzaron a tener relaciones sexuales tres veces a la semana al finalizar los entrenamientos, después se convirtió en un habito diario, más que un habito era un vicio, uno al que ninguno de los dos renunciaría.

Oikawa terminó aceptando su derrota contra ese mocoso, ahora no lo dejaría ir nunca.


	2. HeadcanonOikage

Tobio estaba consciente de que Tooru solo lo utilizaba como un reemplazo de Iwaizumi, porque todos sabían que Oikawa siempre había estado enamorado de su mejor amigo. Sin embargo Tobio era feliz con poder estar al lado de la persona que tanto admiraba.

Tooru evitaba darle besos en la boca a Tobio cada vez que tenían relaciones sexuales. Por esa razón Tobio se sorprendió de sobremanera cuando Tooru posó sus labios sobre los suyos, en un beso lleno de pasión.

El corazón de Tobio se aceleró, las caricias y las embestidas subieron de tono, todo era hermoso. Sin embargo, la ilusión terminó cuando Tooru pronunció con voz rasposa el nombre de Iwaizumi mientras se corría en el interior de Tobio.

Ese día Tobio supo que Tooru nunca sería suyo, por eso intentó dejar esa relación tan dolorosa para él, no obstante, volvía a caer una y otra vez, era incapaz de negarse ante los caprichos de Tooru.

Desde entonces Tobio quedó atrapado en un círculo vicioso de sufrimiento sin fin.


	3. HeadcanonOikagehina

Tobio estuvo enamorado de Tooru desde el día que lo conoció, porque ante sus ojos era una persona realmente increíble, siempre hizo lo mejor que pudo para obtener su aprobación, sin embargo nunca pudo lograrlo. Una vez que Tooru se graduó del kitagawa daiichi, perdieron todo tipo de contacto.

Años más tarde Tobio ingresó al karasuno, donde conoció a Shouyo, quien le trajo algo de calma a su corazón herido. Sin embargo el destino volvió a unir los caminos de Tooru y Tobio, haciendo revivir los sentimientos de Tobio.

Tooru se extraño mucho al ver el cambio radical en su pequeño kouhai, entonces fue cuando vio al causante de este cambio, un pequeño niño de cabello naranja. Algo dentro de Tooru se revolvió, un sentimiento parecido a cuando tiras a la basura un juguete que está roto, entonces alguien más lo recoge y es feliz con él. Eso es lo que sintió Tooru y deseo tenerlo de vuelta. Tooru siempre estuvo al tanto de los sentimientos de Tobio hacia él.

Un mensaje llegó al celular de Tobio "te espero detrás del gimnasio" - Tooru.

Así fue como comenzó la clandestina relación entre los armadores del Aoba Johsai y el karasuno.

Tobio estaba cada vez más alegre, y cada vez más distanciado de Shouyo.

Hasta que llegó el día en que Tooru le dio a escoger a Tobio, entre él y Shouyo.

Tobio no lo pensó mucho, deslumbrado por la relación que estaba teniendo con Tooru, decidió dejar a Shouyo, intentando ser lo más delicado posible al decirle que debían terminar.

Sin embargo el daño ya estaba hecho.

* * *

Notas:

Mi triángulo amoroso preferido!

Amo los triángulos amorosos, sobre todo cuando sufren todos, esto fue hecho al rapidin xD así que no creo me haya quedado muy bien u.u pero es algo más o menos así lo que me imagino.

PD: No crean que no me gusta el kagehina, de hecho uno de mis doujinshis favoritos es kagehina, pero me gusta que sufran.


End file.
